Such a method and such a system are for example implemented in a closed system of onboard computers, for example in an air or land vehicle.
The method described in this document includes a step for point-to-point information transmission between two transmission nodes, for example via a wired network, each node having one or more channels each authorizing the transmission with a single node, an information conversion step for the transmission thereof, for example in series, and the computer of each of the nodes responds to the reception of a message by an unconditional transmission that propagates the information streams along closed chains, the control of information streams then being implicitly determined by the cabled topology used, and the transmission between nodes uses an asynchronous or isochronous mode.
While basing itself on the use of such a network in which functional nodes are connected in series by information transmission means, the invention seeks to optimize a certain number of features of those networks, for example their reliability, their throughput, the handling of failure modes, etc.
Documents EP 2093941, DE 4113613, DE 102009001081, WO 00/13098 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,258, which pertain to transmission networks in which improvements have been made to optimize their operation, can be cited to that end.